User blog:TheIkranRider/My F-Zero Fanfics
Hey, futuristic racing fans. I've made some fanfics involving the series since I'm a huge follower of it. Whether it'd be the games or the anime, you'll see a lot of the material they revolve around. Many of them center on the development of my OC, Tinsel Steelus, the pilot of her own machine, the Silver Comet. These stories can be found on DA or FF.net. Falcon's Followers This is a multi-chapter story that was based off of F-Zero GX's Story Mode. Instead of just Captain Falcon, it also involves my OC as well as some elements from the original Yu-Gi-Oh series. Through fascination, she, Yugi, and Joey go on their own odyssey as Falcon fulfills his duties as a bounty hunter and Grand Prix champion. Combined with their racing skills and their abilities in Dueling, the trio assist the elusive pilot to save the universe from omnipotent threats created by villains beyond their wildest imagination. The Samurai Returns This oneshot is based on the first episode I've seen in F-Zero GP Legend's 4Kids dubbed anime, Lap 4. It is about Rick Wheeler's mission to retrieve the stolen medicine for sick kids as he heads to planet Cryton in his search for Samurai Goroh. Tinsel becomes fascinated with him and decided to visit enemy territory as well as confront someone from her distant past. Cold as Ice Based on the events of Lap 7, The Trap of Michael Chain. Truman and Dream, fans of Rick Wheeler, invite him, Tinsel, Lucy, and the Arrows to her birthday party. Meanwhile, a few talented F-Zero racers had wound up missing and Rick's been labeled as a target. Will the unsuspecting pilots be caught in the mysterious web? Rick's Lament A songfic based off of the oldie, "A World without Love," in which Tinsel has deep feelings over Rick's losses from the last 150 years. This was centered around the events from my all-time favorite episode, Lap 8, of the anime. Tanaka in Trouble Based on the anime episode, Target Tanaka. John gets his naïve butt captured by Dark Million in search of data chips, and they hired the professional assassin, Pico, to do the job as they try and sabotage a concert in Port Town. Will the Task Force succeed? Merry Christmas, Rick! A holiday oneshot in which Rick, Tinsel, and their friends exchange gifts, including one that'd change a person's life forever. Tinsel's Trial During the spring, the Task Force has decided to train my OC in a distant planet known as Tortiz 3 (see List of F-Zero locations) after she was racing poorly in a number of Grand Prixes. It is there she goes to a facility known as the Hovercraft Hub for a whole month. As her training progresses, she succumbs to a lethal agent made by Zoda to serve Dark Million as well as make her a deadly enemy while enhancing her skills. Will she forever be an asset for evil? Ryu's Immigration A non-canon oneshot that describes an amazing backstory of Rick's common ancestors, on how his ancient family immigrated from their homeland, Japan, to the US during World War II, and gave birth to one of the best F-Zero racers around. F-Zero GP Legend: Ending it All This was the biggest project I've ever made. It was a 20-chapter completion fic for the English dub. Tinsel goes on a mystery involving the disappearance of her friends in the Elite Mobile Task Force. Along the way, she competes in various dangerous races and teams up with several allies, including the Duelists, outside the platoon. Whatever the predicament is for her closest allies, Tinsel attempts to piece together their sudden departure and discover Dark Million's secret motives. Cameos made by Beastman, Gomar & Shioh, Mighty Gazelle, Draq, Leon, and Deathborn. Man of Destiny During his first bounty hunting mission as the Young Captain Falcon, Rick received intel from the Falcon Flyer and decided to investigate the Hive, a genetic research facility within the underbelly of Port Town. This was designed for more skilled bounty hunters, but Rick decided to take up the challenge in order to defend the late Falcon's home world. As the savior of the galaxy, will he be successful on preventing the T-Virus from spreading throughout? An Action Point for Valentine's 4 Another holiday oneshot. This highlights the lovebirds within and out of the Task Force, including an unexpected surprise to a certain couple. The Power of the Falcon A short story that follows the legacy of Captain Falcon carried by Rick Wheeler. He and Tinsel head to the planet, Giant, and meet up with a young tomboy, Lily Flyer, from the Galaxy Forces. He later develops his newfound abilities and goes on a quest as the universe's new savior when he faces off the three Deities and Don Genie in order to restore Giant from impending chaos. I Like it When... An essay-like story showing Tinsel's deep affection to her soulmate, Rick. As she highlights all of his greatest strengths and his traits that make him such an icon that always captivated her heart, and Misaki Haruka's 150 years prior. 'PJ, the Empyrean Colonist '''Rick and Tinsel meet up with PJ, an alien employee who worked for the Galaxy Cab who seemed to be down on his luck after he found out his home world, the Empyrean Colony, was destroyed as well as no longer being employed. They attempt to rebuild his life and hopefully enroll him another F-Zero Grand Prix in the future. '''The Bostonian Comes Home ' After more than 150 years, Rick finally decides to return to his roots at the heart of New England, Boston, Massachusetts. Tinsel decides to tag along, and what they'd find will shock them, especially the homeboy. Category:Blog posts Category:F -Zero series